Puisi Hitam, Untukmu Lupin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lupin, kalianlah pemburu yang merelakan malam kalian untuk mengejar sinar buruan. Lupin, inilah bait-bait akan hitamnya kalian. Untukmu Lupin, sang pencuri malam. For June's VivaFest.


Yap. Sejak awal memang terpikirkan KaienXMiyako. Begitu tahu kalau ternyata Miyako adalah posisi ketiga di divisi 13, saia langsung ngeh, dan langsung terinspirasi buat memakai tema Lupin karena teringat MV KARA, Lupin. Err, ada yang belum tahu Lupin? O.O Lupin itu pencuri malam, atuh~

batas titik dua kali, itu memisahkan timeline cerita. Trims~

* * *

A kazuka's

.

**Puisi Hitam, Untukmu Lupin**

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Vivariation Festival

**Alasan: **Saya memakai pair ini—KaienXMiyako—karena mereka jelas sekali terlihat HeadXSubordinate-nya. Kaien di masa sebelum _timeline _asli canon Bleach adalah **wakil kapten**, dan Miyako—istrinya—adalah **posisi ketiga/3****rd**** seat** di divisi 13. Jadi, mereka pas untuk tema ini. 2nd seatX3rd seat!

Dalam fict ini, saya juga membuat Miyako adalah sebagai bawahan Kaien sebagai Lupin (pencuri malam), dimana Kaien adalah seniornya, dan Miyako juniornya.

.

/AU/Crime-Poetry/

.

2686 kata untuk cerita. Sisanya, cuma cocoran (?) seekor bebek ga guna a.k.a. saia

.

.

.

* * *

**Lupin**, kalianlah pemburu yang merelakan malam kalian untuk mengejar sinar buruan

**Lupin**, inilah bait-bait akan hitamnya kalian

Untukmu **Lupin**, sang pencuri malam

.

.

_Kalian hidup dalam bias biasa—layaknya yang lain_

_Kalian tertawa dalam bahagia_

_Kalian memberi tangis untuk duka_

_Kain yang sama yang kalian kenakan setiap hari—tetap sama dengan ratusan sebaya_

_Kalian juga hidup di atas bayang-bayang, menatap nyata pada sinar di depan—ketika siang_

_Namun ada yang kalian simpan ketika jenis cahaya di langit berganti_

.

"Ohayou, Kaien-senpai," gadis manis dengan rambut hitam membungkuk hormat pada seniornya. Mengembangkan senyum manis.

"Ohayou ne, Miyako-san," pemuda tegap berambut _raven _itu membalas salam sang bawahan—junior yang terpaut satu tahun dibawahnya.

Miyako—sang gadis manis itu berlalu. Berbelok menyusur koridor, dan masuk ke kelas 10-5. Kaien, membiarkannya berlalu, dan masuk ke ruangannya kelasnya sendiri.

Masing-masing menaruh tasnya di meja. Duduk dan menekur buku seperti yang lain. Tak ada diferensiasi.

Tapi...

.

.

_Waktu berubah, kalian belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik_

_Hingga sebuah aroma memuaskan datang pada kalian_

_Membuat jiwa hitam kalian bangkit_

_Segera menyeringai panas_

_Menyusun segala untuk memulai langkah ke sana_

_Kepada alasan yang membuka jalan hitam kalian_

_Kepada alasan yang membuat kalian memilih hitam_

.

"Miyako," sapa Kaien ketika mereka berpapasan di perpustakaan. Berbicara dalam jarak dekat. Dekat sekali. Sepertinya privasi.

"Ya, Kaien-senpai? Ada mangsa?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu? Bisakah kita segera ke sana?"

Kaien tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baru mendapatkan separuh info. Bacalah ketika waktumu ada. Segera temui aku di rak 7-1 pada jam terakhir jika kau sudah."

Kaien mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menyerahkan pada tangan Miyako yang telah terbuka.

"Kusimpan info pada tempat biasa."

"Terima kasih," Miyako balas tersenyum. Pergi menjauh dari seniornya yang menatapnya puas.

Mereka kembali pada aktivitas biasa—seolah barusan tak terjadi pembicaraan penting.

Adakah yang tersembunyi di balik bayang biasa?

.

.

_Sang Venus H__itam membaca paragraf penting_

_Senyum seringai berkayuh asa tak henti mengembang_

_Adakah yang lebih pe__nting daripada rutinitas bagimu?_

_Hingga __kamu rela mencampakkan buku dan alat tulis_

_Yang seharusnya kamu kombinasikan untuk tugas disiplin ilmumu?_

_Ada_

_Satu yang ia baca adalah kepentingan_

_Hitam yang kamu pelihara_

.

Miyako sesekali mengawang—berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukan, itu yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Walau guru mengajar di depan kelasnya, ia tak menggubris. Di tangannya berisi sesuatu yan jauh lebih penting dari pelajaran.

Apa itu?

Hitam.

Miyako menoleh pada bagian belakang kelas. Tiga menit lagi pergantian jam pelajaran, menuju pelajaran terakhir.

Bagus. Berarti ia bisa segera menemui Kaien untuk memberikan analisa dan hipotesanya.

Satu. Dua.

Satu kali bel berbunyi. Miyako tersenyum.

"Baiklah, semua. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Selamat belajar kembali," guru berkepang panjang itu berkemas. Segera keluar. Miyako menghampiri pemimpin kelasnya.

"Sir Alfred tidak masuk, bukan? Aku ke perpustakaan."

Sang ketua kelas mempersilahkan. Lantas beralih konsentrasi. Miyako tidak memegang peran yang sangat penting di kelas, hingga tak terlalu menonjol.

.

.

_Kalian bertemu di sana_

_Menyusupkan diri di balik hening_

_Agar tak ada yang bisa menggali maksud kalian_

_Kebenarankah yang dibicarakan?_

_Atau jurang hitam yang mereka senangi?_

_Terlihat seringai ketika dua pandangan bertemu_

_._

Miyako menghampiri Kaien pada tempat bersandi 7-1. Tujuh, berarti di sana ada tujuh tumpukan buku yang sama berleret. Hanya ada satu tempat di perpustakaan itu yang menampilkan buku sama hingga tujuh tumpukan tinggi. Dan satu, adalah tumpuk pertama.

Kaien menunggu di meja kecil seorang diri. Buku detektif dibacanya.

"Sudah kau baca?"

"Ya," Miyako merapatkan diri. Menarik kursi hingga mendekat pada Kaien. "Dia konglomerat baru, menemukan kekayaan ketika tambangnya berhasil."

"Sudah kau pikirkan bagaimana meraih **sinar air** itu?"

Miyako menggeleng. "Belum. Di sini tertulis, ia menjaga barang itu dengan laser inframerah," Miyako menunjukkan ponsel Kaien yang menyimpan berita tersebut.

"Baik. Tapi kau sudah pahami tempatnya?"

"Tentu. Greenhand 3th. Biggest building," ucap Miyako pelan—dengan logat Inggrisnya yang telah sempurna. Tak memberi petunjuk sedikitpun bahwa ia adalah orang Jepang yang berdomisili di Britania Raya.

Kaien tersenyum. Mengacak rambut Miyako. "Tak salah aku mengajakmu ke sini. Berterima kasihlah pada pemerintah Jepang yang mau membagi dua beasiswa kita, hingga kau bisa menemaniku berburu di sini."

Miyako tertawa kecil.

"Saya akan mencari info lebih."

"Bagus. Temui aku di tempat biasa, dimana kebebasan terbelakangi, dan hitam mengumpul di sana."

"Mengerti, senpai," tawa Miyako.

"Aku ke rak sudut sana. Ingat, beri anggapan pada orang-orang bahwa kita tidak saling mengenal," tukas Kaien.

"Tentu. Kita adalah rahasia, senpai."

.

.

_Sedi__kit erangan musim salju dapat kau dengar_

_Melapiskan penghangat pada kulitmu_

_Kau tahu ini pertanda salju akan berkunjung beberapa jeda lagi_

_Tapi kalian tetap bertahan_

_Mempertahankan hitam ketika putih akan menjelang_

_Itu kepentingan, dalih kalian_

_._

Miyako merapatkan mantel panjangnya. Jalan masih ramai. Dingin dapat ia indera. Dalam hatinya hanya dapat berdoa...

... semoga salju dapat menunda dirinya hingga esok hari.

Ia masuk pada sebuah kafe sederhana. Menuju tempat yang dikodekan oleh Kaien.

"_... dimana kebebasan terbelakangi, dan hitam mengumpul di sana."_

Sandi yang mudah, pikir Miyako. Kebebasan, pasti berkaitan dengan jalan keluar. Jalan keluar adalah pintu, bukan? Kebebasan terbelakangi, berarti tempat yang bertolak belakang dengan pintu, bukan?

Dan hitam mengumpul, apalagi kalau bukan gelap?

Berarti klausa yang diucapkan Kaien barusan berarti 'sudut yang berada di paling belakang kafe, yang berseberangan dengan pintu.'

Miyako datang. Kaien menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Minumlah dulu _cappuccino _itu. Masih hangat."

"Arigatou ne, senpai," Miyako menyeruput cairan dari mug turquoise itu.

"Gunakan saja bahasa Jepangmu. Sedikit orang yang akan memahaminya."

"Baiklah," Miyako mengubah bahasanya. "Dari mana dulu? Saya mendapat banyak tentang asal-usulnya."

"Dari awal," Kaien mengangkat gelasnya. "Jenis berliannya?"

"Senpai, berlian tidak memiliki jenis."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi selama ini senpai tidak tahu seluk-beluk berlian?"

Kaien tertawa jahil. Miyako hanya menggeleng sebal.

"Berlian tidak bisa 'dijeniskan'. Berlian disebut dengan nama yang mengukirnya, dan yang membentuknya. Jadi, kali ini target kita adalah Berlian Frederick."

"Sebut saja sinar air. Banyak yang mengerti kalau kau sebut Berlian Frederick. Lantas, uraikan semua yang kau dapat."

"Baik. Frederick Archavine adalah seorang konglomerat baru yang mendadak kaya ketika tambangnya berhasil, senpai pasti sudah tahu. Ia memamerkan jenis-jenis berlian yang ditemukan secara tak sengaja di tambang pasirnya. Ia memiliki tujuh berlian. Yang paling spektakuler adalah berlian yang ia beri nama Atlantis' Jewel. Berlian itu seukuran satu kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Semua berlian diasahnya sendiri. Ia memiliki keahlian mengasah berlian dari kakeknya," Miyako berhenti. Memberi jeda untuk menggali lagi memorinya tentang segala info yang ia dapat.

"Ia," lanjut Miyako, "Ketika menjadi bagian dari politisi Inggris, sempat melakukan tindak pidana korupsi, dipecat dan diadili. Tapi ia membunuh hakim dan jaksa dengan satu cara licik pula. Pengacaranya adalah anak buahnya sendiri, dan kepolisian tidak menemukan cukup bukti karena ia membunuh dibantu oleh seorang pembunuh professional, hingga ia dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan."

"Lalu? Kau sudah menyusun strategi bagaimana cara kita memasukinya?"

"Tempat ia memamerkan sinar air itu diberi detektor canggih yang bisa mendeteksi sidik jari yang menempel di kaca pelapis berlian jika sidik jari itu bukan sidik jari Frederick. Sekeliling ruangan dipasang jebakan inframerah."

Kaien nampak berpikir.

"Tapi saya tahu titik lemahnya," Miyako tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa itu?"

"Frederick adalah seorang konglomerat yang hanya bermodal gelar bangsawan dan nama keluarganya yang membuat orang segan padanya. Selebihnya, dia memiliki IQ dibawah seratus sembilan."

"Jadi ada satu kecerobohannya dalam penyimpanan berlian itu?"

"Ya. Sangat ceroboh."

.

.

_Malam menjemput_

_Harapan kalian terkabul_

_Senja cerah mengusir awan salju_

_Pertanda musim dingin masih berjarak lagi_

_Semua berselimut mimpi_

_Hanyut dalam kerlingan manis sinar Dewi Malam_

_Tapi tidak untuk kamu berdua_

_Kalian mengendap merasuk malam_

_._

Kaien mengetuk pelan jendela kaca. Lapisan gorden menghalangi pandangnya. Kamar Miyako.

"Sebentar," Miyako bersuara pelan. Sesaat kemudian tirai disibak, terlihat Miyako dengan hitam membungkus tubuhnya.

Hitam, hitam. Atasan berlengan hingga siku, berbahan kain yang nampak mewah. Sedikit aksen keperakan yang membentang vertikal dari kerah _cheongsam_-nya hingga bagian bawahnya. Sarung tangan, plus celana hitam panjang. Rambut biru-transisi hitam panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, bertutup topi bundar yang sewarna. Sebuah _pouch _terlilit di pinggang gadis manis itu.

Dan sebuah senter perak. Antik.

Senada, dengan Kaien.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kaien.

"Tentu," Miyako melompat dari jendela. Lantas menutup kembali jendelanya dengan sebuah kunci. Sengaja ia buat jendelanya dengan tambahan kunci. Untuk menunjang pekerjaannya, tentu.

Kaien mengeluarkan selilit tambang berpengait dari _pouch_-nya. Melemparkan ke balkon tertinggi apartemen Miyako.

"Ayo, Miyako!" Kaien memanjat tembok dengan tambang itu. Miyako mengekor.

.

.

_Dan kalian mulai menembus udara gelap_

_Malam meremang hitam membayang_

_Bertiti pada ketinggian_

_Berbekal asa dan tujuan_

_Kalian semakin dekat dengan hitam yang kalian tuju_

_Selamat,_

_Kalian sukses hingga langkah ini_

_._

Miyako melompat terlebih dahulu ke atap bangunan yang dituju. Greenhand 3th, bangunan tertinggi. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Frederick Archavine yang mereka incar. Seorang yang mereka maki dalam hati mereka.

"Sampai," Miyako tersenyum.

Kaien menapakkan kakinya di dekat Miyako. "Biar aku yang membukanya."

"Tunggu!" cegah Miyako. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berlipat dari _pouch_. "Lihat ini. Kita harus memperkirakan letak _power _dari inframerah itu. Hingga sekiranya kita bisa membuka atap dengan tempat yang tepat berdekatan dengannya, biar tak terlalu susah payah."

Kaien turut mencermati kertas itu.

"Lihat, senpai. Wartawan memotret alat itu tepat pada koordinat yang bisa membantu kita. Lihat di sini, kira-kira satu setengah meter ke kanan dari bagian pemasangan _power _ada jendela dengan goresan tipis pada kaca sebelah kiri."

Tanpa dikomando, Kaien turun dengan tambangnya, memeriksa jendela sebelah mana yang ada pada gambar. Tak lama, ia kembali.

"Itu, ke sebelah sana. Jendela yang dimaksud ada di sebelah sana."

Mereka berdua berpindah tempat. Tepat satu setengah meter dari tempat jendela terpasang. Kaien dengan sigap membuka atapnya. Mengira-ngira ukuran sekecil mungkin, yang hanya seukuran tubuh mereka.

"Silahkan, Miyako," Kaien telah selesai. Mempersilahkan Miyako yang tengah berpikir.

"Terima kasih, senpai. Biar saya yang membuka bagian langit-langitnya.

.

.

_Kalian telah melihat sinaran yang kalian incar_

_Mewah, cemerlang dan menusuk kegelapan_

_Sebuah polesan batu alam_

_Kalian tersenyum bangga_

_**Lupin**__, itulah kalian_

_._

Klik.

Kaien mematikan _power _inframerah itu. Beserta dengan Dalam hati mereka berdua menertawakan si Frederick yang dengan bodohnya menaruh power di langit-langit.

Melalui media massa, Frederick mengakui bahwa ia menaruh di bagian atas agar takkan ada yang bisa mematikannya kecuali dirinya yang mempunyai kontrol jarak jauhnya. Konyol!

Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Lupin masih berkeliaran di negaranya, dengan mudah menyusup dari ketinggian dan menertawakan taktik bodohnya?

Lampu di ruangan itu padam. Miyako menyalakan senternya.

"Ahahaha~"

Miyako segera memadamkan senternya. Terdengar langkah seseorang masuk ke ruangan. Ia bersama Kaien spontan bersembunyi, pergi ke sudut ruangan dengan suara kepanikan yang diminimalisir.

"Ahaha, my diamond! You're so beautiful! I love you so much!"

Miyako tersenyum geli di persembunyiannya. Orang ini mungkin agak abnormal. Terlalu _addicted _dengan suatu benda.

"Great! Haha! I'll save you, my darling! Oh no! There are no one can touch you, except me!" orang itu menghampiri kaca berliannya, menciuminya seperti orang kurang waras.

Kaien menggeleng heran.

Tapi tak lama lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan ruangannya. Miyako memberi isyarat dengan menyalakan senternya.

"Ya. Miyako, kau bisa membukanya?"

"Tentu," Miyako mengeluarkan peralatannya. Mengungkit kaca pelapisnya.

"Susah," ucapnya. Terus berusaha membobol pertahanan kaca tersebut.

"Sini, biar aku," Kaien mengambil alih.

"Uh!" Kaien berhasil membukanya. Sebuah berlian manis terlihat secara nyata di depan mereka.

Miyako meraihnya. Tersenyum puas.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang, senpai?"

"Ya, tentu."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Lampu menyala terang. Tampak seorang paruh baya yang menatap mereka sinis, rambut cokelatnya melayang di depan mata tipisnya.

"Benar dugaanku. Ada yang menyusup. Inframerah mendadak mati, padahal aku tidak pernah mematikannya saat malam," seringainya. "Kembalikan milikku! Taruh kembali dalam hitungan ketiga atau kalian akan merasakan tembakan pertama AK-47-ku!"

Mereka berdua tersudut.

.

.

_Mata maut siap membidik kalian_

_Akankah kalian bertahan, atau berani menabrak maut?_

_Seberapa besar nyali kalian?_

_Apakah setipis bayangan saat kulminasi terik sang Raja Siang?_

_Atau setebal kabut di lembah?_

_._

"Satu."

Kaien menatap Miyako. Lantas mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

Kaien segera melempar tambang berpengaitnya ke langit-langit yang berlubang. Diikuti Miyako, ia memanjatnya dengan cepat. Mereka sudah terlatih untuk seperti ini, untuk tiap keadaan darurat.

"Kembalikan!" Frederick menembakkan peluru ke bagian atas tambang. Kaien dan Miyako terjatuh.

"Aku masih memberi kesempatan. Dua! Letakkan kembali berlianku!"

Kaien menggeleng. Merapatkan topinya hingga wajahnya tak nampak. Ia menarik tangan Miyako menuju balkon. Frederick hanya tertawa. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya.

Kaien dan Miyako juga terhalang di balkon yang luas itu. Beberapa pengawal Frederick ada di sana. Masing-masing membawa sebuah senjata laras pendek. Meski laras pendek, kalau terkena pelurunya juga parah, bukan?

Keduanya terpaksa mundur, berbalik menuju ruangan. Sekilas Kaien membisikkan sesuatu pada Miyako. Miyako tersenyum menyambut rencana Kaien.

"_Biarkan ia menembak berliannya sendiri. Setelahnya kita lari, maka tidak ada alasan dia untuk mengejar kita."_

"Satu! Kembalikan ke tempat asalnya."

Mereka tak bergeming. Miyako tetap menggenggam berlian itu di jemarinya. Memamerkannya pada Frederick.

Frederick panas. Tak ragu lagi ia menembakkan AK-47 miliknya pada Miyako. Miyako spontan menunduk bersembunyi pada tiang besar tempat berlian itu, dan Kaien berlari ke sudut ruangan. Frederick terus menembakkan senjatanya. Hingga tiang itu runtuh karena tembakannya sendiri.

Miyako dan Kaien terkejut. Sesuatu berhamburan dari dalam tiang yang barusan pecah terkena tembakan tersebut.

Sarung tangan, pisau, pistol terlempar. Semuanya kemerahan, berlumuran darah kering.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Kaien menajamkan pandangannya.

"No! No! Noo!" Frederick seperti seorang psikopat. Berteriak-teriak memegang kepalanya.

Kaien menghampiri Miyako. "Kita telah memiliki cukup bukti untuk kasus lamanya. Kau bawa ponsel, Miyako?"

Miyako menyerahkan ponselnya. Kaien memanggil nomor kepolisian. Berbicara singkat.

"Kubuang SIM Card-mu. Nanti kubelikan yang baru. Sekarang, ayo pulang sebelum polisi tiba," ajak Kaien. Ia membongkar ponsel Miyako dan mengeluarkan kartunya. Membuang sembarang ke lantai. Dan mengeluarkan tambang barunya. Memanjat ke atas.

Sementara Frederick masih tampak syok dan ditenangkan anak buahnya. Tak lain, benda-benda itu adalah bukti atas pembunuhan yang dulu dilakukannya. Bukti yang tak dapat ditemukan pihak kepolisian.

"Kerja bagus, Miyako, I'm proud of you..."

Miyako tersenyum. Dan mereka pulang.

Tersenyum bangga, puas, bahagia.

_._

_._

_Itulah mereka_

_Apakah itu akhir dari sajak ini?_

_Tidak__,_

_j__ika mereka menyembunyikan makna lain_

_Ya,_

_jika mereka memang benar-benar 'hitam'_

_._

"Siapa itu tadi, senpai?"

Kaien membuka isi tas kecil di tangannya.

"Ia kerabat pamanku. Kebetulan ia juga bekerja di Inggris."

"Berapa dia menghargai berliannya?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Kaien tersenyum jahil.

"... Tidak," senyum Miyako terkembang manis.

Mereka berjalan berdua. Masuk ke lorong-lorong kecil di pinggiran London. Dan tiba di sebuah rumah yatim-piatu sederhana, yang kecil dan tersudut di balik apartemen-apartemen Inggris.

"Good morning," Kaien memberi salam. Pintu rumah yang sedikit rusak itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

"Morning," jawab salah satu orang—mungkin pengasuhnya.

"Who's the owner of this orphans-house?"

"Saya. Saya pemiliknya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pengasuh tadi berdiri, menyambut.

Kaien dan Miyako berpandangan sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kami mendapatkan uang lebih dari cukup dari kenalan kami. Kami memutuskan untuk memberikan lebihnya ke sini."

Wanita itu tampak terkejut. Tapi menerima apa yang disodorkan Kaien.

"Ah, thank you so much! Thank you!" ia begitu berterima kasih. Menyalami tangan Kaien serta Miyako ketika ia tahu seberapa besar jumlahnya.

"Hanya itu yang kami sampaikan. Semoga dapat anda pergunakan untuk anak-anak malang ini," Miyako memandang satu persatu anak yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ada yang masih sangat kecil, bermain-main dengan balok. Dan terlihat satu orang yang cacat. Ia hanya memiliki satu tangan. Wajah Miyako menatap iba.

"Ya. May God bless you two," wanita itu menepuk pundak keduanya. Mereka kembali tersenyum.

"Kami permisi pulang, pagi, bu..." Kaien berdiri, diikuti Miyako.

"Wait! Siapa nama kalian berdua? Agar bisa kami tulis di daftar donator."

"No," jawab Miyako. "Just put anonym there."

"Ya," sambung Kaien. "Jangan tuliskan siapa kami."

Wanita itu sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Kaien dan Miyako yang mulai menjauh.

"Senpai, ini kali kesembilan, bukan?"

"... Ya..."

_._

_._

_Ah, kalian ada abstraksi hitam_

_Abstraksi yang berpura-pura hitam untuk memberi putih_

_Karena kalian memilih hitam untuk membuka putih..._

_Lupin,_

_Kalianlah kenyataan yang tersembunyi_

_Kalianlah reinkarnasi Robin Hood yang sesungguhnya_

_._

_._

**Side:**

"Opsir, haruskah kita menangkapnya?" seorang polisi berambut perak panjang menyeruput kopi paginya.

Opsir berambut cokelat panjang yang diajaknya berbicara menjawab, "Sebaiknya tidak. Ketika kuikuti, mereka memberikan uang hasil penjualan berliannya pada salah satu rumah penampungan kecil di London."

"Lagipula," sambung si rambut perak. "Ia membantu kita menemukan kasus lama yang terhenti."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan menatap pada alam dibalik jendela.

"Mereka sepertinya pahlawan yang tak diketahui..."

.

**E****pilogu****e**

"Ohayou, senpai."

"Ohayou ne, Miyako-san."

Mereka bertegur sapa seperti biasa. Berlalu layaknya sapaan antar senior-junior yang terhambat batas senioritas. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sejak malam sebelumnya dan kemarin.

Mereka adalah hitam yang bermisi untuk membuka putih, bersembunyi dari bias sinar bulan, dan berlari di balik kabut malam.

**.**

**.**

**- compiuto –**

**.**

_May 30th, 8:38 PM_

**.**

Ini apa, sih? Kok aku malah ngebikin sajak-abal-nan-aneh itu? Uah! Dan satu lagi! Frederick itu sebenarnya bukan OC, saia cuma memasukkan salah satu tokoh Bleach dengan nama Barat, supaya sesuai dengan Lupin yang memang berasal dari barat. Kan aneh kalau saia masukin nama orang Jepang juga di nih fic? Bukannya setting ceritanya di Eropa? Kaien dan Miyako memang saia bikin orang Jepang yang idup (?) di London~ dan, ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu Frederick? Kyahaha~ xDD

aah? ngomong apa sih saia? Ga penting sekaliii! DX

Neeee, baru nyadar kalau ternyata di sini campuran antara Lupin-Robin Hood. Author macam apa diriku ini?

**.**

**.**

**TTwTT**

**ulangan matematikaa... (OOT!)**


End file.
